Huge Favors
by frankenteenandsnix
Summary: Rachel asks Santana for a huge favor and it changes her whole life. Pezberry Friendship. Finntana & Puckleberry Relationships.


"Oh my god. Santana get up!"

This is what Santana wakes up to on Saturday morning. A fucking _Saturday_. One of the two days a week she doesn't have any classes so can sleep in, she has to fucking wake up to _this. _And fuck, if she didn't love Rachel to death, the girl would already be in a muzzle. But because the girl is practically a sister, she can't do that.

"Santana Maria Lopez I demand you get up this instant!"

"WHAT!?" Santana yells, sitting up in her bed and glaring at Rachel. And her hair is a fucking mess right now and she probably looks like shit, so shut the fuck up if she's not in the mood to be up at the ass crack of dawn. But now Rachel is looking like she's about to cry so Santana takes a deep breath, running her hand over her face. "What is it? What is _so_ important that you need to wake me up right this second?"

"I met a guy."

Yep. Santana's going to jail for murder. Rachel Berry is going to die.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What-"

"Are you KIDDING me right now?" She says again, mostly to herself though. She can't believe _this_ is what Rachel decided to wake her up for. "You have to be kidding me. You have to."

Rachel's standing there. Taking in all the yelling. It doesn't really bother her. Not anymore, that is. She's seen Santana freak out over worst things. They have lived together for about two years now. They've both seen each other at their worsts. And because of this, she knows that Santana just needs a few minutes to calm down. So for now, she's just waiting.

Santana starts ranting in Spanish and when she gets all her anger out, she takes a deep breath and then looks back over to Rachel. "So are you gonna tell me about this guy or did you just wake me up for nothing." She rolls her eyes as Rachel squeals and jumps into her bed. It's no big deal. They've shared a bed more times than they both can count over the last two years.

"Okay." Rachel starts, like it's a fucking fairytale she's about to tell. Santana doesn't know, maybe it might be for her. She'l just play along for now. "So I was out on my morning jog, you know the path I go through in Central Park?" Santana nods, laying back down in her bed, "I had to take a detour because they were doing some construction, which I, for one, think is very weird because it's the middle of December and it's really cold, so why would they want to-"

"Rachel!" God. She loves this girl, she really does, but Santana thinks she might have a slight case of A.D.D. (maybe a little more than a slight case...)

"Right. Sorry." Santana shakes her head and props her head on her palm, listening to her overly-happy (in her opinion) friend. "Anyway, so I was running past the big tree, you know the one with all the thingys hanging off of it?" No. There are about a thousand big trees in Central Park, but Santana nods anyway. "So I was running by that tree and this dog comes running up to me. And, Santana, this dog was like the cutest puppy I have ever seen in my life. She had white fur, but like this gray spot that covered her left eye. And oh my god, she was so pretty! I'm not really sure, but I think they're called huskies? Anyway, I bent down to see if she had a collar and before I could, this guy came running up yelling 'Elphaba'."

Oh. Lord.

Here we go.

Leave it to Rachel Berry to find a guy in the entire city of New York who owns a dog named Elphaba. Seriously? Elphaba? From fucking Wicked. This guy is either gay or he was truly put on this Earth to marry Rachel Barbra Berry.

(Santana's leaning toward him gay)

"Elphaba?" Rachel nods, "Like, _Elphaba_? From Wick-"

"Yes!" She shouts, which um, no. It's way too early for that shit. "Santana! He named his dog after the main character of one of my favorite Broadway shows of all time! Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe it."

Rachel squeals, fucking _squeals_. "I know! I couldn't believe it either! So, when he finally saw that the dog was right at my feet, he walked over and our eyes, like, met each other's and we connected! We _connected_."

Is she serious right now? She's acting like the guy gave her an orgasm in the middle of the goddamn park. Which, from where this story is headed, most likely did not happen. But come on, it's Rachel. She thinks that having sex has to be with a person you've gone on at least three dates with and _connected_ with. It's utter bullshit if you ask Santana.

"Connected?" Santana asks dryly. Because really, this story is getting pretty boring.

Rachel nods. "Connected. Like, I felt a connection between us."

"Just from learning his dog's name."

"No." And Rachel rolls her eyes like Santana isn't getting quite it (which she isn't). "When our eyes met, I felt like I had to know him."

Santana nods, mostly because she doesn't want to know the meaning of what _that_ means. "So did you get to know him?" she asks, looking up at Rachel. The girl has the goofiest smile on her face right now. It's annoying.

"Well. I know his name is Noah Puckermam, but apparently he goes by Puck. Personally I like Noah better, but whatever. And I also know that we're going out tonight." That's why she's smiling like she's seven and it's Christmas morning.

Hm. Rachel Berry got game.

"Is he hot?" Shut up. This kinda shit needs to be known, okay?

"He's very..._appealing_."

So yes. He's hot. That's good, at least.

"Is he picking you up here?"

"Yep."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Don't know yet."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Not sure."

"Are you excited?"

"Kinda."

"Are you gonna have sex with him?"

Rachel's jaw drops like she's shocked or something. And it's all dramatic because she _is _Rachel Berry. And she shouldn't really be all that shocked. Her best friend is Santana Lopez. "Santana!" she shouts, hitting her on the shoulder. "I am NOT gonna have sex with him on the first date. That's just trashy and completely classless."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay!" Santana says. "Now get the hell out of my bed. I'm sleepy."

Rachel laughs a little and leans over to kiss Santana's head before getting off the bed and heading toward the door. Santana thinks she's finally gone until she hears, "I may be against having sex on the first date, but I am _not_ against kissing." and then she sends Santana a small smile before prancing down the hall. Santana laughs, shaking her head, as she cuddles back into her bed and gets comfortable again.

Rachel Berry is _so_ having sex tonight.

* * *

So, whoever thought that it was a good idea to make Santana's World Ethics class in the morning needs to seriously crawl in a ditch and die. She is so not in the mood to go sit in a lecture hall for two hours, trying not to fall asleep. That does not sound appealing to her at all. But her alarm still went off ten minutes ago telling her that she had to get up and get her ass to that class. And yes, she's still in bed.

Shut up.

She spends another five minutes just laying around in her nice warm sheets until she picks up her phone and notices that she's going to be late. Great. She drags herself out of her nice, warm bed and shuffles over to the bathroom to take a shower.

By the time she's ready and walking out of her room she knows if she stops for coffee she's gonna be late. She figures if she takes the shortcut she found last week she might be able to make it in time. Fuck. It's not like she actually cares (which she really does). She walks into the kitchen and what she sees makes her decision to stop for coffee makes it all worth it.

There's a pretty hot guy standing in her kitchen. He doesn't have a shirt on but he does have boxers on and he's sipping coffee out of one of their mugs. It also looks like he's looking for something, but she's not so sure what. And he has no idea that Santana is watching him with a smirk on her face.

She decides to make her presence known when he starts cursing under his breath as he looks through a few cupboards and can't seem to find what he's looking for. "Um. Did you need something?"

"Shit. Fuck." He curses, turning around to face her. "Uh. Hey."

"Hi." And yes she finds this shit amusing. She figures she'll play a little bit. "Are you looking for something?"

He nods, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. Do you guys have a toaster?"

Santana chuckles and points to the toaster that's right beside the microwave. "You mean one like that?" He curses under his breath again and she laughs as she makes her way to the coffee pot and pours herself some in her to-go mug.

"Thanks." He mumbles, making his way to the toaster. He must not be all idiot because he manages to find the bagels. "Um-"

"Your name is like, Hockey or something right?"

"Puck."

Oops. She was close. (They're both stupid anyway)

"Right. Puck. Sorry." she says and grabs her keys off the kitchen counter. "Tell Rachel I told her so for me, would you?" And then she's gone. The fact that she laughs her ass off all the way to her class only makes her morning that much better.

They _so_ had sex last night. It's so obvious.

* * *

"I need a favor."

"No."

You see, Santana doesn't mean to be a bitch (mostly) but she really has to study. Like, no joke. Finals are less than a week away and her World Ethics class is seriously kicking her ass. If she doesn't pass this class she might as well kiss her dreams goodbye. So she's holed herself up in her room for the past two days, surviving off of peanut M&M's and orange gatorade. And it may not be healthy for her, but it's keeping her going, so she doesn't give a shit. She can get back to normal when finals are over. Until then, she needs to study.

So when Rachel comes barging in her room on Friday night asking for a favor, she really doesn't hesitate to say no. And yeah, it's mean, but Rachel doesn't have an asshole for a teacher who she's pretty sure hasn't gotten laid since the 50's. So no, she's not in the mood to do anyone any favors right now.

"Santana, please."

"No."

"I'll do anything. Please. Please. Please." And now she's pouting. Santana knows it. She's sitting at her desk right now with her nose buried in her text book, but she know's that Rachel's pouting.

"No."

"Why not?"

Santana shakes her head, not looking away from her text. "I have to study."

"You need a break."

True. But she's still not doing any favors (yet).

"I'll take one later."

"Santana." Rachel walks in and plops herself on Santana's bed. "I need you."

Santana sighs and turns around to face her. "Okay, what?" Rachel doesn't say anything, which is ticking her off, she's just sitting on Santana's bed playing her fingers that are in her lap. "Rachel if you don't tell me what you want in the next two seconds I am going to erase all your favorite musicals from the DVR."

Rachel gasps. "Don't you dare." she says and Santana shrugs. "Okay. So Noah has this friend..."

"No."

"Oh come on!" Rachel whines, throwing her hands up in the air. Santana knows where this is going. She let Rachel set her up on a date before. Hell no. Never again. That guy gave her the fucking creeps. "He's a really nice guy and he's new in town. And it's not like you'd be alone. We were thinking of a double date!"

Santana laughs, turning back to face her book. "No. Actually, hell no. I am not letting you set me up again, Rach."

"Please, Santana. It's just one dinner. I'm not saying you have to marry the guy. Just-be your kind and loving self."

"Kind and loving? When have I ever been know to be kind and loving?" Santana laughs, shaking her head at her friend. She is seriously delusional if she thinks she's actually going through with this.

"Santana, please. I'll do anything." Rachel pleads, looking at Santana with her famous puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Santana knows Rachel. She knows that she's not gonna give up. No matter how many times Santana denies her, she will keep pushing. It's just what Rachel does. Most times Santana can deal with it, but right now she needs to study. So, if agreeing to go on this stupid double date will get Rachel off her back, then fuck it. She'll do it.

"Fine." Santana grumbles, "But you're gonna owe me big time."

Rachel squeals and comes up to hug Santana from behind. "Thank you. You're the best! Whatever you want, I promise." she says, and kisses Santana's cheek. "So, dinner is tonight at eight. We're gonna meet them there." She tells Santana as she starts walking out of her room. "Thank you again!"

Santana sighs, watching Rachel skip out of her room. That girl will literally drive her into the looney bin one day.

Sooner rather than later.

* * *

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Santana rolls her eyes, getting out of the cab. "Yes I do."

"No you don't." Rachel says, looping her arm through Santana's.

"Yes."

"No. You can't hate me. Rachel Berry is unhateable by Santana Lopez." Rachel pulls her into the restaurant. "Now be quiet and smile."

Santana plasters a smile on her face as Rachel spots Puck and his unusually tall friend then waves to them. "Rachel Berry is going to get her ass kicked by Santana Lopez if this guy is a freak."

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you're, like, freakishly tall?"

"Are you kidding me?" This Finn guys looks at her, "I'm tall? Are you serious? I thought I was just in some crazy world where every is shorter than me."

Because Santana's not a stuck up prude, she bursts out laughing. It's nice to know that at least someone at this table has a sense of humor. Plus this guy could probably keep her entertained. Or at least prevent her from barfing every five seconds because of the lovely couple across from them who look like they're about to eat each other's faces off. So, yeah, she's gonna have fun with this guy.

"Did he trick you into coming here, too?" Santana asks, nodding toward Puck, who seems to be more interested in Rachel's neck then the steak sitting in front of him. Figures.

"Yup."

"Assholes. If I wanted to see them make out all night I could've stayed home and done it. " Santana grumbles, leaning forward to take a bite of her pasta. "So. How do you know Puck?"

Finn laughs, taking a sip of his soda before saying, "I've known him since I was three. Our moms are best friends. We're basically brothers."

"Sucks for you."

"What?" Finn asks, looking down at her and raising an eyebrow at her. "Why does that suck for me?"

Santana shakes her head as she leans her elbow on the table and looks up at him. "I've known Puck for about thirty days. I couldn't imagine knowing him for thirty years."

Finn laughs, wrapping his arm around the back of Santana's chair. Normally, it'd annoy her, but it surprisingly doesn't. It helps that he's like, super fucking hot. So she lets him and even leans back into it.

"Well," Finn says and motions over to the couple before them. "It looks like you might know him for a little while longer."

"Sadly." Santana says, making a disgusted face at the two. And what the fuck? These assholes are like, completely ignoring her and Finn. She doesn't like it one bit.

"So how do you know Rachel?"

Santana's jogged out of her thoughts of how to get Rachel back for this shit and looks up at him. "Oh, um, I met her my first year of college. We shared a dorm."

"Cool."

"Not really." Finn laughs and takes a bite of hiss steak. Santana can't help but watch the way his jaw flexes as he does it, it's unusually hot. Fuck. She sounds like a fucking teenage girl. "You wanna get out of here? Grab a drink or something? I can practically feel my dinner making it's way back up my throat." She watches as Finn glances toward Rachel and Puck and he kinda looks guilty or something. Like, ditching them would make them bad friends or something. Which, yeah, it would but these fucking love sick puppies are completely ignoring them and it's getting on her nerves. Plus, she kinda wants to hang out with Finn some more.

But then Puck and Rachel start feeding each other and Finn looks down at her and says, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Santana smiles brightly, grabbing his hand and standing up. (He has really big hands) "Hey!" She shouts, getting the couple's attention. "We're leaving now. Feel free to continue this foreplay at Puck's apartment. Later, losers." Then she smirks and pulls Finn behind as she starts walking out of the restaurant.

"That was mean." Finn says, holding the door open for her.

Santana smirks as she walks through. "Yeah. I know."

"It was also hot."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

"Wanna dance, Finn?"

"Sure, but I can't promise I won't step on your feet, though."

Santana laughs, grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor. Once they're in the middle, she wraps her arms around his neck and starts moving her hips. He must not be _that_ bad because he puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. He probably thinks he's being subtle or something. It's kinda funny. And also hot.

Don't forget hot.

She looks up at him and smiles as she rakes her fingers through his hair. It's like, crazy soft and feels amazing running through her fingers. Then Finn gets, like, super confident and leans down to her ear and starts running his lips over her ear. And fuck, Santana would be lying if she said it didn't feel fucking awesome.

"Has anyone every told you you're like, freakishly hot?" He whispers in her ear and Santana throws her head back and laughs at his words. Ass.

"Maybe once or twice." she says, grinding her hips against his. Fuck.

"How about beautiful? Anyone ever tell you you're outrageously beautiful?" And shit. No one has ever called her beautiful. At least not like _that_.

"N-Not recently." she tells him, trailing her lips up his neck and subtly pulling him closer to her. Then he starts nipping at her earlobe and she immediately feels the the wetness pool between her legs.

"That's crazy business." He says into her ear as his hands start trailing lower toward her ass. "A woman as beautiful as you should definitely hear it every single day."

"Finn." And she says it all quietly and shit because he's being super fucking sweet right now. He must notice the change in her voice because he pulls away and looks down at her with those brown eyes of his. Did she mention how nice his eyes are?

He doesn't even say anything. He's just looking at her and rubbing his hands across her hips. It's not her fault when she leans up and crushes her lips to his, he's just so fucking hot. She tangles her fingers in his hair as his hands move down to her ass and squeeze a little. She's not gonna lie, she likes it. Their mouthes slip open at the same time and she slips her tongue into his mouth and tangles their tongues together. She moans when he starts grinding his crotch against her and she can feel him hardening in his pants. She pulls away, breathing heavy and leans her forehead against his.

"You wanna get out of here?"

Finn has this sexy as fuck look on his face when he nods and Santana pecks his lips one more time before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the club.

She likes the way he wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her close to him as they walk out. But she'd never tell him that. She's not stupid.

* * *

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

Santana mumbles against his lips and tightens her legs around his waist. Finn groans and starts moving to her room, stopping only to lean down and push her door open. Once he's got the door shut he moves toward the bed and lies her down on it. Santana's just looking up at him and biting her lip, waiting for him to join her. Which, right about now, would be nice. She seriously needs him to be inside her. Like, yesterday.

"Fuck. You're sexy." Deciding that she can't fucking wait anymore, Santana sits up and tugs him closer by his jeans. She looks up at him and smirks as she undoes his belt.

"I need you inside me."

Finn reaches down and cups her cheek before laying her back and crawling over her. "You're wish is my command, beautiful."

Fuck. If that's not the hottest thing she's ever heard, she doesn't know what is.

* * *

"You had sex with Finn last night."

"Yep."

Rachel has this goofy as hell look on her face and Santana immediately wants to slap it off. All she wants to do is drink her coffee, maybe scarf down a bagel, and then go back to her room, where the man who caused the pain between her legs is still sleeping, and possibly have herself some sex.

That's all she's asking for.

But no, Rachel was in the kitchen, making who the hell knows what, when she walked in (dressed in only Finn's t-shirt) looking for coffee. And now, she's listening to Rachel go on and on about how Santana would've never met Finn if _she_ hadn't suggested (forced) they all go to dinner. Whatever. Santana's pretty sure she and Finn would've met _eventually_. Rachel only sped up the inevitable.

When Rachel starts talking about how 'completely fabulous' it's going to be now that their dating best friends, Santana takes that as her cue to leave. She doesn't even say anything, she just slides off the counter, grabs a banana from the bowl of fruit Rachel insists they have filled at all times, and starts walking out.

"Wait!" Rachel cries, "We have so much to discuss! Where are you going?"

Santana turns around and takes a deep breath, "I am going to go back in my room and wake Finn up the best way possible."

"Santana!"

"Love you, Rach." And Santana laughs the entire way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Oh my god. Santana get up!"

Okay, seriously, this girl needs to start knocking.

Santana groans and snuggles further against Finn's side. Yes she has made her a snuggler. He's always warm and shit and she gets cold really easily. So shut the fuck up if you think she's going _soft_ or something. Because newsflash, she's not.

"Santana Maria Lopez get up this instant!"

"Make her go away." Santana says, her eyes still shut. Finn tightens his arms around her and kisses her hair.

"Rachel go away." He says it all gruffly and stuff and Santana really needs her to leave. Unless she wants to watch Santana rip his clothes off because that was seriously sexy.

"Noah proposed!"

"WHAT!?" Both Santana and Finn shout and Santana eyes fly open and look over to her best friend. She's standing in the doorway holding up her hand and Santana squints to see a huge rock sitting on her ring finger.

"He proposed last night!" Rachel squeals. "At dinner!" Santana gets out of bed and walks over to her, picking up her hand.

"Holy shit. Look's like Puckerman done good." she says, eyeing the diamond. It's a beautiful ring. Santana will admit that. She looks back up to her friend and smiles. Genuinely smiles. "I'm so happy for you, babe."

Rachel smiles brightly and wraps her arms around Santana. "Thank you."

Santana smiles, pulling away from her. "The sex?"

"Mind-blowing."

"Good girl." Santana nods, a smile still on her face.

"So, um, I have to ask you for a favor."

Santana rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where have I heard _that_ before."

"Oh hush. You know you love him." Rachel says, pointing to Finn, who's wearing a goofy ass smile on his face. So maybe Santana loves him. Doesn't mean she has to shout it to the fucking world. "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Santana sighs like it's a big burden or something. But really, it's not. She's really happy for Rachel and she'd do anything for her. Even be her maid of honor. "Now get the hell out. I'm tired as fuck." Rachel rolls her eyes and kisses Santana's cheek before prancing out the door.

Santana shuts her bedroom door before climbing back into bed and resting her head on Finn's chest. He's been strangely quiet and Santana knows that he's probably a million miles away right now. They've been together for a while now and Santana's comfortable where they are.

"I hope you're not getting ideas, Buddy."

Finn laughs all sleepily and leans down to kiss Santana's forehead. "Go to sleep, Santana." She thinks about slapping him but he starts rubbing his hand up and down her thigh and she decides she'll do it later.

She's comfortable.


End file.
